hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Psych
"Give me it all." Although he doesn't look like it at first glance, Billy is actually a Gekijou - a fully sentient Gekijou capable to making rational decisions. The core emotion he is affiliated with is greed. He is the only Gekijou that has decided to side with humanity. Why he does so is unknown. Appearance Ordinarily, he wanders around in humanoid form. He has blond spiky hair, but his eyes are perpetually covered by sunglasses. He usually wears loose clothing for ease of movement. In his true form, he turns into a moderately sized dragon, standing about 15 feet tall and 40 feet long. He is dark in color, complete with wings. However, he cannot sustain flight for very long. Personality He is greedy, sarcastic, devilish, obnoxious. He wants all the best things in the world that he didn't have when he was a human being - Money, Wealth, Women, Gold and mostly power. He can do anything or go to any extent for them, and so is no team-player. He also laughs quite a bit. That is, he was so until after he met Veritas. His time with them (although not exactly volitional at first) has changed him deeply, especially his outlook on life. He seems to value them more than tools or simple comrades now, and tries his best to fit in with them. Perhaps he found something he lost long ago. History He was born in a poverty-striken district in the town of Chibuacca, the fifth child of two poor labourers. When he was a human, Billy's favorite place to visit was the high-lands where the royalty used to live. He dreamt of making enough money one day to buy a house there and marry Miss Chloe Burk, the only daughter of a noble man who was the prettiest in the land according to him. Thus he engaged himself in many illegal and quick ways to earn money like selling cheap drugs and alcohol, running errands for mafia people, taking small-scale assassination contracts, bank robbery, gang fights, etc. But his dream remained unfulfilled as the whole world was hit by the unknown virus that took his life and turned him into a monster. However, unlike others he absolutely loved his new monsterous form because this lent him huge power and abilities that he didn't have when he was human and he didn't have to depend on others to get what he wanted. These days, he wanders around what remains of humanity, blending in as an ordinary human. In that form, not even the Prophets can track him. But... One can only wonder if he still remembers the girl he loved. Powers and Abilities Gekijou As a beast of emotion, he is incredibly powerful. Aside from the basic enhancements such as extreme physical strength and stamina, he also has the power of flight. *Aura of Exhaustion: As a Gekijou, he constantly saps the mental stamina of those around him while he is in his true form. *Greed's Spirit: As the sin of Greed, Billy is able to set whatever he hits aflame in yellow. The fires continue to burn until he leaves the area. His path also leaves a trail of flames. **Total Control: He has completely mastered the efficient usage of his flame, able o control it at will. He can make it move however he wishes and shape it into anything he pleases. **Immortal Blaze: His fire grows stronger and stronger as it burns. Every minute, it doubles in intensity, up to 4x the strength. *Divine Accountancy: Reaching his arm up to the sky, Billy focuses for a moment. His fire extends to the sky, rapidly consuming and building up over a wide area. As he swings his arm down, the entire battlefield is blanketed by his fire. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Favorite food: Cavier *Favorite place: Las Vegas *His actual name was Billy Lolour but he changed in to Psych for no apparent reason. *He used to own a love bird but loved it to death. *He loves shiny stuff. He's favorite color is gold. He dreasses himself in gold all the time. Even his bathrobe and underpants are gold. *His hair used to be black when he was human but changed to blond after his transformation. Category:Male Category:Gekijou Category:PC Category:Character Category:Veritas